


Blind date

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Date, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Innocent teenage dating, M/M, Mentions of Noct/Luna, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Noctis tricks Ignis and Prompto into dating...





	Blind date

**Author's Note:**

> It's me... again lol
> 
> This'll be my last Promnis for a while now I've caught up with my edits for final edits.
> 
> I absolutely adore some of the dialogue in this one XD
> 
> Also I've tagged this underage because of Iggy's 17 and Prom's 15 but nothing really happens so I'm not sure if that tag is needed?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ^.^

“Just to be absolutely clear, Noct, are you trying to set me up with your friend?” Ignis asked. The textbook he’d previously been reading had been set aside as he stared at Noctis, waiting for the punchline of the joke.

“Yeah… but it’s cool. I mean, he’s cool. You’ll like him,” Noctis said. His phone in his hands as he scrolled through his text messages. His own homework had been long forgotten. 

Ignis tilted his head, blinking as he tried to fathom what exactly was going through Noctis’ mind to suggest something so outlandish. Public high school was a strange place if it brought about this situation. Honestly, he no longer understood what was going through Noctis’ mind most of the time.

“So, will you?”

“Of course not! It’s absurd to think I would do such a thing,” Ignis frowned and reached over to pick his textbook back up, but Noctis grabbed it, clutching the book to his chest. “Noct, I need to study.”

“I’ll give it back to you once you agree to go on a date with him,” Noctis bartered, shuffled out of Ignis’ reach.

Ignis folded his arms, letting out a sigh. “Give up. You’re awful at negotiating, and if you don’t return my textbook, I can always borrow Gladio’s copy. I’m assuming you forgot I’m in all his classes?”

Noctis threw the textbook at him, earning himself a famous Ignis glare, but he shrugged it off. “Look. I get you don’t like having a social life, but it’s only _one_ night. You don’t even have to do anything with him, just make sure he doesn’t get left out.”

Ignis sighed, holding his textbook protectively. “If you were aware your friend could be left out, why did you invite him to join you on your date with your betrothed?”

“Well… uh… haha… you see, I kinda told him…”

“Told him what?” Ignis asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Don’t get mad?” 

“I make no promises,” Ignis said, his lips set into a firm line.

“... Well, he came out as bi and complained that there were no hot guys at school who weren’t straight…” Noctis said sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

“ _And_?”

Noctis’ eyes darted up to look at Ignis’ and looked away. “Well, I might have said I knew a gay guy who’s single…”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. This was exactly what he had feared since the conversation had begun. “Need I remind you I am seventeen? That’s ignoring I have no spare time for dating. This poor fellow probably has raised hopes for something to happen that I cannot offer. How reckless of you...”

“First, don’t call him a poor fellow. It sounds weird. Second, maybe it was a _bit_ stupid, but you need to let loose, you know? Prompto’s a good guy!”

“Prompto?” Ignis questioned, his voice a higher pitch as he realised the situation was worse than he thought. “I at least thought you had matched us on some form of criteria which meant we have something in common. Pray tell, what exactly do you think I have in common with a chocobo obsessed, photographer, who has a poor academic record?”

Noctis frowned. “You’re being a bit harsh, don’t you think? You haven’t even met him.”

“Apologies. That was rather uncalled for,” Ignis said. He shook his head in frustration. Having read the background file on Prompto he felt somewhat more familiar than he should do. “But even so, this sounds like a recipe for disaster… Do Prompto and I have anything in common?”

“Uh…” Noctis stared down at his school uniform. “... you both like guys.”

“Astrals,” Ignis laughed, amused at how awful this was turning out to be. “I feel sorry for this boy for putting his trust in you to find him a date. You’re clearly awful at matchmaking.”

“Shut up,” Noctis moaned. “At least I’ve dated.”

“Besides the point, but congratulations nonetheless for dating the lady your father selected for you,” Ignis smirked, turning his attention back to his school work.

“I hate you.”

“Yes, I’d rather got that impression,” Ignis teased. 

Noctis frowned. Ignis always had an answer for everything and it was downright annoying. “So… does this mean you’ll go on the date?”

Ignis glanced at Ignis over the top of his glasses. “Reluctantly.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Specs. You’re gonna love him.”

“... I doubt that.”

 

~

 

Even though it was a meaningless date, with no hope of progressing into something beyond a one-off encounter to appease Noctis, Ignis still put in an effort. He dressed smart-casual, wearing the new clothes his parents had brought him for his seventeenth birthday. They didn’t quite understand his style, but the navy blue jeans and a blue-chequered shirt were suitable for a date.

He waited in the agreed location outside the arcade for Prompto who would get off at the bus stop across the street sometime around now while Noctis and Lunafreya would arrive with Nyx who had been assigned as their security for the day.

He almost felt sorry for Lady Lunafreya getting dragged around by a fifteen-year-old boy, who lacked her maturity, but she never seemed to complain.

Ignis caught sight of a bus coming towards the arcade and it was the number Noctis had said Prompto would be catching. A sudden rush of nerves washed through him. He’d hoped Noctis and Lunafreya would arrive before Prompto so they could avoid awkward small talk which he loathed, but had learnt the art of at the Citadel.

He waited with bated breath as he watched the bus pull up and a steady stream of people flow off it, one catching his eye. A blonde boy, dressed in black, who looked a touch like he could belong to a boy band. Yes. That was irrefutably Prompto Argentum.

“Astrals… What have I agreed to…?” Ignis said, watching Prompto cross the road, apparently oblivious to his presence.

Ignis wandered closer to greet him, bewildered how Prompto had looked directly at him but continued to look around searching for him.

“Prompto?” Ignis enquired, doubting he’d identified the correct person when he was met with a look of utter shock. 

“... Maybe,” he squeaked. “Who are you?”

“I’m Ignis. I’m assuming you were told of meeting me today?” he asked, the fear of this being a prank setting in as no recognition seemed to spark on the younger boy’s face. “I apologise. I must have the wrong person,” he said, turning around when a hand loosely gripped his shirt to stop him from leaving. Ignis looked at him with curiosity. “Yes?”

“Are you really Ignis?”

“Have I given you a reason to doubt that I am?” Ignis asked, trying to not sound as embarrassed as he did at his error. He could see whoever this was that they were incredibly nervous. “It seems we’re in a similar predicament. Would you like assistance looking for whoever you’re expecting to meet?”

“No. Uh… That’ll be okay,” the boy responded, timidly, letting go of him. “I’m just a little confused…”

“How so?” Ignis asked, watching the boy blush and stare down at his boots.

“Well… you’re not what I was expecting,” he said, biting his lip and looking up at Ignis. “I’m Prompto… Argentum… It’s nice to meet you.”

Ignis’ eyes widened, regarding him in a new light. “Likewise,” he said, holding his hand out for a handshake, only realising his error when Prompto stared at his hand as if it baffled him. “Apologies,” he nervously laughed, dropping his hand to his side. “It’s rare I interact with anyone outside of my work.”

Prompto stifled a laugh, hiding his mouth and blush behind his hand. He took a deep breath and extended his hand for a handshake anyway, laughing louder when Ignis took him up on the offer. “It’s fine… so you wanna go inside?” Prompto asked, letting his hand fall to his side.

Ignis frowned. “I thought we should wait for Noctis and Lady Lunafreya before we head into the arcade.” His words slowed as he noted the increasing look of confusion forming on Prompto’s face. “Prompto?”

Prompto pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his text messages, showing Ignis the screen. 

**[Noct]** Sorry buddy I’m not gonna be able to make it. I’m not feeling well so me and Luna are gonna stay here but make sure you still go.  
 **[Noct]** Just look for the four-eyed nerd that looks out of place, has no concept of dressing like a normal human and he’ll probably have a coffee in his hand.

Ignis sighed. Now he had total clarity on the situation. This entire ruse was just a setup to get him on a blind date with Prompto, given he’d spoken to Noctis not even half an hour prior and knew he was in good health. 

“How unfortunate,” Ignis responded, keeping his voice devoid of his frustration at Noctis. He would definitely have words with Gladio to push Noctis harder in training this week. 

“Yeah… he had a headache in Maths yesterday, but I’m guessing it must have gotten worse,” Prompto said, full of sympathy as he slipped his phone away. “Thanks for not backing out though…”

“Of course. I gave my word I would be here, and it is not in my nature to cancel once I’ve made plans,” Ignis smiled. “Now, shall we?” Ignis asked, gesturing in the arcade's direction. He may as well enjoy himself now he was here.

 

~

 

Prompto laughed, sitting across from Ignis in the cafe. “I can’t believe Noct said you’ve got no sense of humour. I’ve literally never heard so many puns.”

“I’m glad you enjoy them,” Ignis smiled, picking up his coffee and taking a sip at the same time as Prompto did with his milkshake. 

The blind date had gone astonishingly well and to his utter surprise, he rather liked Prompto’s company. Prompto offered a different perspective on life and he could see why Noctis had befriended him.

Prompto pulled out his mobile, checking the time. “Oh. Em. Gee… you realise we’ve hung out for like six hours?”

Ignis’ eyebrows rose as he looked towards the clock on the wall. He couldn’t believe it, but Prompto was right. They’d spent the best part of the day together. “They say time flies when you’re having fun,” Ignis responded, working on finishing his coffee. “I hope you’ve enjoyed today as much as I have?”

“Totally!” Prompto beamed. “Honestly, I was pretty terrified at meeting you when I found out you were two years older than me. I kept thinking there’s no way someone so clever would want to hang out with a loser like me… I’ve had anxiety ever since Noct said I should meet you, but now I’ve met you I’m glad I didn’t chicken out.”

“Likewise. Truth be told, I didn’t think we would get along given our different backgrounds and seemingly lack of similar interests, but I too am glad I agreed to meet you today. It’s been a good experience,” Ignis smiled.

“That makes me so happy. I’ve totally got to thank Noct for this.”

“And give him the satisfaction of our date going well?” Ignis asked, a coy tone to his voice.

Prompto tilted his head, setting his empty milkshake down on the table. “What were you thinking?”

Ignis smirked. “Well, I would rather not see His Highness looking smug for the next week, gloating he’d had a good idea in matching us together. So, perhaps, we pretend the opposite… for a few days.”

“You want him to think it went awful?” Prompto laughed, with a mischievous spark in his eye. “I didn’t think you could be deceitful, not with how Noct talks about you.”

Ignis shrugged. “It will be another new experience, but given how well this one has gone, I’m not averse to trying something else that I haven’t before. Besides, we’ll reveal the truth after date two…?”

“You mean, you want to go on another date?” Prompto beamed, sitting forward in his seat. His eyes were lit up in excitement. 

Ignis nodded. “Very much so, so long as you are agreeable?”

“I totally wanna spend more time with you, Iggy.”

“Good. I can’t wait.”

“Me either.”

 

~

 

With the rest of the weekend to himself, while Noctis spent his time with Lady Lunafreya, Ignis researched where he wanted to take Prompto on their next date they’d agreed to do next Saturday while Noctis would still be preoccupied with Lady Lunafreya’s visit.

He wanted to incorporate both of their interests into the date, but within Insomnia it was a touch difficult to find something that included chocobos and photography with coffee and cooking. The best he could think of was the National Portrait Gallery followed by the cafe, but he doubted much there would engross a fifteen-year-old. 

Ignis wanted to seem interesting, not like a teenager who was old and boring before his years like Noctis liked to remind him frequently. No. He needed something that would make Prompto see the side of him that no one else saw. As much as it was rare for him to indulge, as a teenager himself, he enjoyed having fun. 

His research showed that cinemas were popular date spots and with a movie focused around a chocobo highly reviewed, it seemed like a great idea and he didn’t hesitate to book tickets for the afternoon show. After that, provided they weren’t too full of snacks from the cinema, they could try one of the many restaurants in that part of the city. 

With his plan sorted, Ignis smiled to himself. He’d never felt this excited to see someone before.

 

~

 

“Oh em gee,” Prompto whispered, wiping his eyes on the tissue Ignis had given him. “I… I… I’m so proud of him…”

Ignis smiled, rubbing Prompto’s back to comfort him. “He was a rather spectacular bird,” Ignis agreed. He didn’t feel as strongly about the movie as Prompto, but he could see why it had earned such an emotional response from Prompto, especially since he wasn’t the only one leaving the screen with tears over the self-sacrificing chocobo.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto sobbed, leaning against Ignis. It was the closest they’d been. Ignis’ warmth was so comforting. He wrapped an arm around Ignis’ waist, freezing when he realised what he’d done.

Ignis smiled, adjusting his arm from rubbing Prompto’s back to resting it around his shoulders. It was too soon to dare to kiss the top of his head, but he pulled Prompto a little closer as they resumed making their way towards the exit. He could the detect the excited bounce to each of Prompto’s steps as his tears must have become a distant memory.

They ended up at a restaurant that on first appearances was out of their budget, but given he still lived at home with his parents and had a generous salary from the Citadel, Ignis covered the bill. They opted for a sharer platter so they could try several things off the menu alongside their sparkling none alcoholic drinks. 

“I can’t believe I’m in somewhere this fancy…” Prompto gushed, staring in awe at the surrounding furnishings.

Ignis smiled. He never realised how much he liked treating someone until the way Prompto’s eyes kept lighting up. “I wanted somewhere special…”

“Well, you definitely found it,” Prompto laughed, his eyes sweeping over the chandelier in the room's centre, before landing on Ignis. “I… Oh my god, I’m awful at this…”

“At what?” Ignis asked, tilting his head in genuine curiosity at what Prompto wanted to say. 

Prompto flushed, wishing dessert would hurry up and arrive so he could stop making a fool of him. The way the lighting lit up Ignis’ face made him look beautiful and every time he looked into Ignis’ eyes he knew why green had become his new favourite colour. “I… uh… I _really_  like you…”

Ignis’ eyes softened as he reached a hand across the table to Prompto who took it with little hesitation. “I really like you too.”

 

~

 

Their third date was a little impromptu.

The sky above Insomnia was devoid of cloud cover as the night set in and the stars came out in wonderful abundance. It wasn’t often that they experienced a night this beautiful, so Ignis didn’t want to miss the opportunity to stargaze with Prompto.

They laid beside each other on a blanket in the garden of the Scientia Manor. It was secluded and his family were too busy to pay them any mind.

“They’re beautiful,” Prompto said, cuddled against Ignis. He tried to keep his focus on the sky, but he couldn’t help admiring Ignis under the moonlight. 

“They are...” Ignis agreed. He looked at Prompto when he sensed his eyes on him. “... and so are you.”

“Iggy…”

Ignis chuckled. His eyes softening as he brought his hand to Prompto’s cheek, tenderly stroking along his cheekbone. “May I kiss you?”

Prompto heart raced. “Yes…”

Ignis shuffled, laying Prompto onto his back. He supported himself on his elbow as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. His heart pounding in his chest as he pulled away from their first kiss. “That was…”

“... Kinda awesome?”

“Not the word I would use, but to that effect,” Ignis laughed, leaning in for another kiss.

Their lips met once more, this time with the confidence to draw the moment out. It was new for both of them, but they found a mutual rhythm. 

“I really like you, Iggy,” Prompto whispered, his hand caressing Ignis’ hair as their kiss ended.

Ignis smiled, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “And I really like you, Prompto...”


End file.
